If Only
by SuperLily
Summary: SPOILIERS MAJEURS DERNIER EP SAISON 5 ! Ma vision de ce qui se passerait après la demande en mariage de Castle... Et ça risque d'être assez dramatique !
1. Chapter 1

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Bon voilà, un petit aperçu de ce que sera ma fiction sur Castle... J'ai commencé à l'écrire après avoir vu la fin de la saison 5 parce que j'étais HYPER frustrée. C'est vrai quoi ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire une syncope \o/. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis je suis en manque de Castle, je me refais tout depuis la saison 1, et je me suis demandée comment moi je verrais la suite de la relation Castle/Beckett. Je ne prétends absolument pas qu'elle est bien, ni quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin d'écrire, j'ai besoin de publier, donc je le fais ! Je ne garantis pas la suite, comme d'hab...

* * *

Beckett fixait sa bague de fiançailles tandis que son avion décollait en direction de Washington. Elle soupira, puis se mit à sourire en regardant à travers le hublot. Avoir cette bague autour du doigt ne la gênait pas comme elle aurait pu le penser. Elle avait l'impression de ça faisait partie d'elle, désormais. Un peu comme si elle avait toujours été là... _Ne sois pas ridicule_, pensa Beckett instanémement_, le destin n'existe pas !_

L'avion surpassait déjà les nuages, et Kate admira les lumières de la ville à travers son hublot. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Elle avait besoin de ce travail à Washington D.C. Elle voulait se rendre plus utile. Néanmoins, la nouvelle a été dure à annoncer à Esposito et Ryan, et Lanie... Mais quand ils virent la bague à son doigt, l'inquiétude disparût. C'était la promesse qu'elle reviendrait. Du moins, c'est qu'ils pensaient... Beckett n'avait raconté à personne, à part à son père, le doute qui l'assaillait chaque jour à propos de sa relation avec Castle. Ils le savaient tous les deux que c'était horriblement compliqué. Elle était prête à lui dire qu'elle partait. Mais il avait parlé... Il avait eu ces mots, et elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Et puis soudainement, elle vit Castle mettre un genoux en terre, avec cette bague au bout de ses doigts... Elle avait dit oui. Oui, elle voulait l'épouser. Oui, elle voulait plus pour leur relation. Cependant, Beckett avait quand même besoin de faire ce travail. Elle l'aurait regrettée si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et elle ne voulait pas regarder dans son passé et se dire "_si seulement..._". _Ce travail arrive au bon moment, se disait-elle, au moment où j'ai besoin de prendre du recul, où j'ai besoin de changement... J'ai besoin de temps._

* * *

Castle décida de retourner chez lui après avoir accompagnée Beckett à l'aéroport. Le loft était désert, et il en profita pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il vit les couvertues de _Nikki Heat_ entassées sur mon bureau et il se surprit à sourire. Cinq ans, maintenant... Et Castle espéra qu'il y en aurait encore beaucoup. Il ne savait pas exprimer, lui qui était écrivain, le bonheur qui l'envahit quand Beckett accepta de l'épouser. Il n'oubliait pas son regard à ce moment-là. Elle avait eu l'air paralysée. Terrifiée, même, pendant une seconde. Mais elle avait sourit. Et ça, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Castle. Le reste de la journée fut pour lui comme un étrange rêve. Il ne prêta pas attention à grand chose. Bien sûr, il avait été sensible aux réactions d'Esposito, Ryan et Lanie. Mais tout lui revenait comme un lointain souvenir. Comme s'il venait de vieillir subitement. Castle soupira et décida de s'assoir tout en allumant son ordinateur. Il savait bien que sa relation avec Beckett était encore très compliquée, qu'il y avait beaucoup de questions sur leur avenir, mais il avait la certitude qu'elle reviendrait. La certitude que, quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'en sortiraient. Toujours. Malgré tout, une part au fond de lui avait peur... Cette peur qui lui permettait de regarder dans le futur sans être trop optimiste. Cette peur qui n'avait jamais eu les autres fois quand ils sortaient avec des femmes. Quand ils les épousaient. C'était nouveau et ça rendait les choses encore plus terrifiantes. Beckett avait besoin de temps, et il le comprenait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est faire tomber ce mur que Beckett avait construit au fil des années... Il savait que là était la clef de tout. Même si, parfois, il doutait qu'un jour il y arrive...

* * *

- _Papa, c'est moi._

- _Katie ! Ça va ? Tu as parlé à Richard ?_

- _J'allais le faire, et puis... Il a parlé._

- _Et ?_

- _Papa, il m'a demandé en mariage. Et j'ai accepté._

Le silence qui suivait cette annonce rendit énormément mal-à-l'aise Beckett. De toutes les réactions, c'était celle de son père qu'elle craignait le plus. Il la connaissait que trop bien.

- _Mais je ne comprends pas, Katie, _répondit son père avec inquiétude_, tu m'as dit que ce travail était une très grande opportunité, que tu ne savais plus où tu en étais avec lui, et... et là tu m'annonces que tu vas l'épouser._

Beckett se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en prenant son verre de vin.

- _Oui, et il accepté ma décision. Papa, je suis partie hier soir de New-York. J'ai accepté ce travail et j'y suis. J'ai besoin de temps, papa, mais j'ai aussi envie de l'épouser... Mais je n'ai aucune envie de regretter quelque chose dans ma vie. Ce travail, je le veux faire. Rick comprend._

_- Eh bien, Katie, je suis heureux pour toi, _répliqua son père la voix légèrement tremblotante_, vraiment. Toutes mes félicitations..._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, papa, je sais que tu n'es jamais à l'aise avec les félicitations, _rigola Beckett_. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant._

_- Heureusement que je suis au courant de la vie de ma fille ! Comment est ce travail ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore, je commence demain matin..._

_- Je suis fière de toi, Katie. Je suis heureux que tu l'aies rencontré._

Beckett se sentit soudainement paralysée. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sans savoir pourquoi, un flot d'émotion l'envahit. Elle inspira et expira longuement avant d'arriver à s'exprimer clairement.

- _... Merci, papa. Euh, écoute, je dois y aller, il y a encore pleins de choses que je dois faire. Je..._

- _Je comprends, Katie. Bonne nuit, chérie. Je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi, papa..._

Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table du salon. Elle but son verre de vin d'une traite tout en admirant la vue. Le plus dur était fait, maintenant il fallait se mettre au travail... Il fallait laisser le temps passer. Elle avait envie d'appeler Castle, mais pas pour le moment... Elle préférait attendre. Du temps. Toujours. _**Je **_**_t'appellerai_**, avait-elle dit à Castle. Et cette fois, elle comptait bien le faire...

* * *

- _Tu.. l'as... demandé... en... mariage... ?_ Balbutia Alexis.

Castle guetta la réaction de sa fille avec appréhension. Malheureusement, aucun mot ne semblait sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait vraiment l'air abasourdie.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Finit-elle par demander.

- _Parce que je l'aime_, répondit instantanément Castle.

Alexis sembla soudain en colère. Son père grimaça. Voilà ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Alexis en colère. Puis, tout aussi instantanément, elle sembla se calmer.

- _Ce n'est pas la seule femme que tu as aimé. Pourquoi tu l'as demandé à elle ?_

- _Beckett est la première que j'aime réellement et profondément._

- _Tu as changé, papa_, lui répondit-elle en le regardant, l'air de réfléchir. _Elle t'as changé. Je la vois différemment, maintenant._

Castle soupira et regarda sa fille en souriant.

- _Elle n'a pas changé. Elle reste la même._

- _Où est-elle ?_ Questionna soudainement Alexis.

Rectification. C'était ça qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Cette question.

- _Elle est à Washington D.C. Elle a un nouveau travail_, répondit Castle, la voix soudainement brisé.

Alexis sembla perdue. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de questionner son père, Martha débarqua.

- _Alexiiiiiiiis ? Richaaaaaard ? Où êtes-vouuuuuuuus ? Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivée aujourd'hui ! Ah, vous voilà_, disa-t-elle en débarquant dans le salon. _Je... C'est quoi, ces têtes que vous faîtes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- J'ai demandé en mariage Beckett._

_- Enfin, Richard ! Un peu de bon sens !_

Castle leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Elle a dit oui, _continua Castle_._

**-**_Bien sûr qu'elle a dit oui ! Qui n'aimerez pas épouser mon fils ?_Rétorqua-t-elle_. Allez, lève-toi, chaton, et viens dans mes bras !_

Castle s'exécuta en rigolant. Sa mère avait toujours sa manière bien à elle pour réagir dans ce genre de situation.

- Où est Katherine ? Je pensais qu'elle serait avec toi pour annoncer la nouvelle !

Dieu que Castle n'aimait pas annoncer les choses.

* * *

**OK, je serai d'accord avec vous si vous dîtes que c'est hyper nul ! Il ne se passe RIEN du tout, et c'est normal, il faut bien que je pose un peu le scénario (si tenté que j'en ai un xD). Non, vraiment, je voulais écrire à propos des réactions de chacun, parce que BIEN SÛR Beckett a dit oui (no way she says NO !). Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle accepté, que tout va se passer :p. Je sais qui manque les réactions de Lanie, Espo et Rayan, mais je me voyais pas faire tout un chap' pour ça, en plus je trouvais ça assez dur à retranscrire, à part des "c'est super, bro' !"... Anyway, voilà, une petite ébauche. Je vous le dis, ce que je prévois pour la suite, ce n'est pas joyeux du tout, je m'en fiche si ça devient un peu dramatique, après tout combien de fois ils ont failli mourir ensemble \o/ mais je ne veux pas que ça devienne niais. HELL NO ! donc si vous pensez que ça devient, s'il vous plaît dites-le moi, c'est très important pour ma santé mentale !**

**xoxo !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** _Naaaan j'y crois pas u_u je venais de faire mon blabla habituel, j'allais sauvegardé quand soudainement PAF je suis deco de FF ! BON C'EST PAS GRAVE. Je vais tout vous réécrire !_

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir des reviews, pour tout vous dire xD j'ai remarqué que plusieurs d'entre vous n'était pas d'accord avec moi par rapport à la manière dont Alexis réagit à l'annonce du mariage. Eh bien, j'ai y réfléchi et je me suis rendue compte, qu'en effet, je restais bloquée sur la Alexis des premières saisons... J'ai donc rectifié la fin du prélude :D pour moi, la Alexis de maintenant aurait cette réaction. Elle reste une fille très intelligente, donc je pense qu'elle finira par accepter, je pense aussi qu'au fond elle a juste peur que son père soit blessé... BREF voilà ! Je vous remercie donc du fond du coeur pour ça :) et maintenant je réponds à vos reviews :D j'y répondrais toujours ici dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté :) !_

**Castle-BB156-Bones : **_merci beaucoup ! :D non, ça ne va pas continuer sur le bisounours ;) voilà donc la suite que tu attends :D au fait, j'adore ton pseudo ;) je suis en train de regarder Bones en ce moment !_

**Sandtoul : **_je vais les faire souffrir, oui, je vais les torturer, mais JE TE PROMETS qu'il n'y aura pas de fin dramatique !_

**Pandora60 : **_wouah, merci... le commentaire que tu as fait par rapport à mon écriture m'a fait sourire ! je suis vraiment touchée. je crois que c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments que j'ai eu ^^j'ai vu aussi la photo et je n'étais pas étonnée du tout ! quoi que un peu deçu de tomber dessus comme ça... mais il était evident qu'elle allait dire oui ^^ Beckett n'aura jamais dit : "je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse..." c'est oui ou non ! et elle ne dira pas non, puisque sinon ça casse un peu toute leur histoire... rah j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle va lui répondre vraiment quand même :D j'ai pris en compte ta remarque sur l'attiute d'Alexis et j'ai rectifié ça ;) merci :D_

**torllusque : **_merci énormément :D voilà la suite ;)_

**Madoka ayu : **_je suis heureuse que tu partages mon point de vue :) j'ai pris en compte ta remarque par rapport à Alexis et j'ai rectifié ça ;) merci beaucoup !_

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que c'est de fêter des fiançailles sans la fiancée... ? _se demanda sans cesse Castle durant cette soirée. Bien sûr, il était heureux d'avoir sa fille et sa mère à ses côtés. Il avait eu du mal à expliquer l'absence de Beckett. Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre cette situation par moment. Mais dès qu'il réussit à l'expliquer vaguement, il vit le regard d'Alexis. Maintenant, elle semblait en vouloir encore plus à la fiancée de son père. Par respect, elle ne fit aucun commentaire déplacé, mais son regard voulait tout dire. Quant à sa mère, elle semblait plutôt confiante. Pour elle, il était clair qu'elle reviendrait, maintenant qu'elle avait une bague autour du doigt... Mais elle avait insistée pour fêter ça quand même. Même si Beckett manquait à l'appel. Elle avait cuisiné. Castle se retrouva alors projeté des années en arrière. Quand il avait commencé à travailler avec Beckett. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses soirées où sa mère et sa fille habitaient encore avec lui. Ses soirées où sa mère avait l'envie de faire la cuisine et où ils finissaient par commander chinois tellement c'était infect. Ça le fit sourire.

- _Pourquoi tu souris, Richard_ ? S'offusqua Martha. _Ce que je raconte n'est absolument pas drôle !_

Castle jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa fille, qui semblait réprimandé un fou rire. Apparemment, ce que racontait Martha **était** drôle.

- _Oh, non, du tout, je ne souriais pas... Je veux dire, je trouve ça terrible ce que tu racontes_, bredouilla Castle en essayant d'avoir l'air outré.

- _À vrai dire, grand-mère, on est tous un peu fatigués..._, intervint Alexis. _Je reprends les cours demain matin tôt_, enchaîna-t-elle, refusant d'entendre encore un seul mot de ce que Martha voulait raconter.

- _Oh, très bien. Ce n'est pas grave, je finirais de raconter cette histoire plus tard_, déclara Martha en se levant de table. _Richard, ça te dérange si je reste ici pour la nuit ? Je n'ai plus vraiment la force de rentrer chez moi à cette heure-ci._

- _À vrai dire, papa, moi aussi j'aimerais bien dormir ici... Ce serait plus pratique pour moi..._

Castle sourit. Comme au bon vieux temps.

- _Bien sûr. Pas de problème. Faîtes comme chez vous et aidez-moi à faire la vaisselle !_

La contestation ne tarda pas arriver, mais elle s'étouffa devant le regard de Castle.

_Même s'il manquait Beckett, cette soirée n'était pas si mal_, se dit-il.

* * *

- _...Merci Lanie, mais je ne commence le travail que demain matin et tu le sais_, répondit Beckett en rigolant.

- _Eh bien, disons que j'ai appelé pour savoir comment tu allais..._

Beckett sourit. Elle adorait vraiment Lanie. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen pour veiller sur elle.

-_... et si tu avais des nouvelles de ton fiancé, _enchaîna Lanie.

Le sourire de Beckett se fana soudainement. C'était vraiment étrange d'entendre ce mot pour qualifié Castle. _Fiancé_. Elle était engagée à quelqu'un et ça lui donnait la terrible impression d'avoir perdu un peu de son indépendance.

-_ Non, mais je suis partie il n'y a même pas vingt quatre heures... J'ai dit que j'appellerai, _soupira Beckett.

- _Tu as une bonne raison pour le faire, cette fois ! _Répliqua son amie, en rigolant._ Tu l'as annoncé à ton père ?_

_- Juste avant que tu appeles. Il avait l'air assez heureux pour moi..._

_- Chérie, ça ne va pas être facile, mais tu t'en sortiras._

Bizarrement, cette simple phrase soulagea Beckett. La relation qu'elle a avec Castle n'a jamais été simple. Depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Elle l'a admiré autant qu'elle le trouvait insupportable. Et maintenant il semblait que c'était devenu bien pire. Il n'était même plus question de sentiment. C'était à propos de l'avenir, désormais. Beckett en avait terriblement peur.

- _Il faut d'abord que je sache si ce travail me plaît, _affirma Beckett._ Après... J'aviserai..._

- _Bien sûr. En tout cas, tu manques déjà aux gars, _rigola Lanie. _Et bizarrement, tu sembles aussi manquer à la boss._

- _Comme quoi, tout arrive ! Comment se passe les choses entre toi et Espo ?_

Il y eu un long silence au bout du fil.

-_ C'est... compliqué, _finit par bredouiller Lanie. _Il m'a invité chez lui ce soir. Dans trente minutes._

- _Lanie, tu devrais foncer. C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à se lancer. Alors, raccroche ce téléphone, habille-toi parce que je suis sûre que tu es encore chez toi en pyjama, et vas-y ! _ordonna Beckett.

- _Ouais, t'as raison... Je t'appelle demain chérie ! Bonne soirée._

_- À toi aussi Lanie ! Profite bien ma belle._

Beckett raccrocha en souriant. Elle qui se fiançait à Castle. Lanie qui hésitait avant de se lancer dans une relation. Les choses avaient une mauvaise tendance à changer et ça en été d'autant plus effrayant.

Elle regarda l'heure. Vingt et une heure trente. Il était tôt mais Beckett était fatiguée. Elle avait passée sa journée à déballer ses affaires, à ranger son nouvel appartement, à faire les courses... Elle s'était aussi un peu baladée dans Washington. Beckett essayait de prendre des nouveaux repères, d'avoir de nouvelles habitudes... Elle espérait rester ici un moment. Elle espérait que ce nouveau travail allait lui plaire. Beckett ne voulait pas penser à ce nouvel avenir qu'elle avait avec Castle. Pour le moment, elle voulait penser à elle. C'était moins incertain. Elle était douée pour son travail. Elle avait ça dans le sang. Mais elle et Castle... C'était tout nouveau pour elle. Même si ça faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait y arriver. Beckett refusa d'y penser, pour le moment néanmoins. En soupirant, elle se leva de son lit pour enfiler rapidement son pyjama. Une fois confortablement installée dans son lit, Beckett éteignît la lumière et fixa le plafond pendant un moment. Elle finit par s'endormir en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait demain.

* * *

Alexis et Marta étaient parties se coucher depuis plus d'une heure. Castle travaillait encore sur son livre. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter d'écrire. _Ce nouvel Nikki Heat va être dément_, pensa-t-il en souriant. _Paula me demandera d'en écrire encore une douzaine !_

Il arrivait au moment crucial où Nikki poursuivait le criminel quand son téléphone sonna.

- _C'est pas vrai !_ Se plaignit-il en arrêtant d'écrire pour chercher son portable.

Il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

- _Qui ose me déranger pendant que j'écris ?_ Maugréât-il.

- _Bonsoir à toi aussi, Castle_, répondit Esposito. _Je suis désolé de déranger votre altesse, mais on a un meurtre. Ça t'intéresse ?_

_- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, mon pote !_ S'écria Castle tout en sauvegardant son travail. _Donne-moi l'adresse. _

_- Je crois que tu la connais. Devant __**Chez Alice**__._

_- Oh, dément ! Un meurtre dans un de mes restaurants préférés ! J'arrive,_ exulta Castle avant de raccrocher.

Encore plus dément que ce qu'il était en train d'écrire.

Castle éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea dans l'entrée à la recherche de son manteau quand il tomba sur sa fille. Elle était assise dans le canapé et semblait avoir l'air triste. Castle stoppa sa recherche et s'assit à côté de sa fille.

- _Ça ne va pas, chérie ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Papa, tu es sûr de toi ? Tu veux vraiment épouser Beckett ?_

Castle ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette question venant de sa fille. Abasourdi, il mit quelque instant avant lui répondre.

- _Oui, je suis sûr._

- _Tu l'étais aussi à propos de maman._

- _C'est quoi le problème, Alexis ? Je pensais que tu adorais Beckett._

- _C'est vrai, je l'adorais. Mais elle m'a déçue, _rétorqua Alexis.

Castle n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

-_ C'est compliqué pour tout le monde en ce moment, ma chérie, _répondit Castle._ Tu es une fille intelligente. Je sais que tu pourras accepter Beckett. Tu l'adorais et tu le peux encore. Je veux qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie. Elle fera alors partie aussi de la tienne. Laisse-lui une chance. Elle le mérite._

Alexis esquissa un sourire puis regarda son père.

-_ Je sais pas, papa... Elle est partie, maintenant...Elle te fait du mal..._

- _Elle reviendra_, affirma Castle. _Juste, promets-moi que tu vas essayer... ?_

Alexis plongea son regard dans celui de son père, l'air de réfléchir intensément. Après quelques secondes, son sourire s'élargit.

- _Promis, papa._

- _Ça, c'est ma fille ! _S'écria Castle tout en la prenant dans ses bras. _Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi,_ lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille avant de lui embrasser le front.

-_ Tu as une nouvelle affaire ? _Demanda Alexis tout en mettant fin à l'accolade. _Je t'ai entendu au téléphone..._

_- Oui ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je cherchais mon manteau... _Renchérit Castle tout en se levant du canapé.

_- Sur la chaise de la cuisine, _l'informa Alexis.

Bingo. Castle prit son manteau et l'enfila.

- _Tu devrais aller te coucher, maintenant. On se verra demain matin._

Alexis se leva du canapé puis se dirigea vers son père. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter les escaliers.

- _Amuse-toi bien papa !_ S'écria-t-elle avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Castle sourit tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- _Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça_, répondit Castle plus pour lui que pour Alexis.

Une fois sorti de l'immeuble, Castle partit à la recherche désespéré d'un taxi. Il avait beau faire des gestes, aucun ne s'arrêtait. Quant finalement un fini par se garer, Castle remarqua que c'était une rousse qui se précipitait vers le taxi. _Je n'ai jamais chance avec les taxis_, pensa amèrement Castle. _Je vais finir par m'acheter une voiture avec un chauffeur !_

Soudainement, la rousse se retourna vers Castle avant monter dans le taxi.

- _Richard Castle_ ! Exulta-t-elle.

Castle eu un grand sourire.

- _Lui-même_, répondit-il avec un air charmeur.

- _Vous cherchez un taxi ? On peut partager celui-là, si vous voulez_, lui proposa la rousse.

_Quelle chance d'avoir écrit des best-seller_, pensa Castle en acceptant l'offre avec plaisir. Il se précipita vers le taxi et montèrent en même temps dedans. Chacun donnèrent une adresse différente et le taxi démarra. La rousse dévisagea Castle.

- _Merci, au fait, pour le taxi_, dit Castle.

- _Oh, y a pas de problème_, répondit la rousse en lui souriant. _Je suis une vraie fan de vos livres ! _

_-_ _Merci, _répondit mécaniquement Castle en souriant à son tour_._

La rousse le dévora littéralement des yeux et Castle se sentit soudainement légèrement mal à l'aise dans ce taxi. Il était bien trop proche d'elle.

- _Que fait le grand Richard Castle tout seul à cette heure-ci ?_

- _Rien de bien grandiose, j'en ai peur_, répondit-il.

- _Vous allez rejoindre votre petite amie ?_

Si seulement il pouvait !

- _Non_, grimaça-t-il.

- _Avez-vous une petite amie en ce moment ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Cette rousse était bien trop indiscrète. Castle n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un de ces journalistes qui lui demandaient sans cesse des nouvelles de sa vie sentimentale.

- _Je vais vous laisser mon numéro,_ lui sourit-elle. _Au cas où vous voulez changer de petite amie._

Elle sortit un bout de petit de son sac et écrivit son numéro. Elle lui tendit le bout de papier en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- _Euh, merci... Mais je ne peux accepter..._

La rousse prit la main de Castle et mit le bout de papier dedans.

- _Vous venez juste de le faire_, affirma-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

Castle était décidemment très embarrassé. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de se faire draguer dans un taxi ? Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, le taximan lui annonça qu'il était arrivé à destination. Castle n'avait jamais été soulagé de sa vie.

- _Merci encore_, lui dit-il avant de descendre du taxi.

- _Appelez-moi !_ S'écrira la rousse tandis qu'il fermait la porte.

Il venait de vivre l'un des moments les plus étranges de sa vie. _Je vais acheter une voiture et embaucher un chauffer_, se promit-il tout en déchirant le bout de papier avant de le jeter dans une poubelle.

- _Wow, Castle, je ne savais pas que t'avais un faible pour les rousses_, se moqua Esposito.

Castle se retourna et revint soudainement à la réalité. Ces deux collègues le regardait, l'air moquer et suspicieux.

- _Je ne pense pas que Beckett aimerait voir ça_, enchaîna Ryan.

- _Tu sais, Beckett, ta fiancée..._ Lui rappela Esposito.

- _Les gars ! Cette fille vint de me draguer. On partageait juste un taxi_, répliqua Castle.

- _Ouais, je vais demander son avis à Beckett à propos de ça ! _Rigola Ryan.

- _Bon, cette affaire ?_ Demanda Castle en les foudroyant du regard.

- _On reparlera de ça_, affirma Esposito.

-_ Une des employés du restaurant a été retrouvée morte dans la cuisine il y a environ un heure par un de ces collègues, _résuma Ryan tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la scène du crime. _Toujours d'après ce collègue, elle s'appelle Ivy Green mais on a retrouvé aucun papier d'identité sur elle. Elle a été visiblement attaquée par derrière._

Castle grimaça en voyant le corps. Ivy était face contre terre et avait trois couteaux plantés dans le dos, formant un triangle. Une marre de sang entourait le corps, mais il y avait des traces lutte partout dans la pièce.

-_ Je dirais qu'elle a été assassinée entre vingt trois heures et une heure du matin_, dit Lanie tandis qu'elle examinait le corps. _Je ne peux pas en dire plus tant que je n'ai pas transporté le cadavre à la morgue. Mais il est clair qu'elle s'est bien défendue_, expliqua-t-elle en leur montrant le bras gauche de la victime. _Ces marques le prouvent. Ainsi que l'état de la pièce. On a retrouvé des tâches de sang un peu partout. On va faire analyser tout ça pour voir s'il n'y en aura pas une qui appartiendrait au tueur. _

_- Merci Lanie, _répondit Esposito.

- _Où est le collège qui a retrouvé Ivy_ ? Demanda Castle.

Ryan et Esposito l'emmenèrent vers lui. Il était assis sur une des chaises du restaurant et il avait l'air ébranlé.

- _Êtes-vous la personne qui a retrouvé le victime ?_ Questionna Ryan.

- _Oui. Zack Brett, _répondit-il en levant les yeux.

- _Vous la connaissiez bien ?_ Demanda Castle.

- _Plutôt. Ivy travaillait ici depuis presque un an. Elle était vraiment douée. Elle était supposée me rejoindre moi et des amis dans un bar. Quand elle n'est pas arrivée, j'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son portable mais elle n'a pas répondu. J'étais inquiet alors je suis venue ici. Je sais qu'elle adore être ici quand il n'y a personne... Elle s'entraîne souvent à cuisiner... _Répondit-il, la voix brisé.

- _Il me faudra les noms de ces amis. Vers quelle heure êtes-vous arrivé ici ? _Questionna Ryan.

- _Vers trois heures du matin._

_- D'accord. Vous allez venir avec nous au poste. On a besoin de votre disposition et votre témoigne sur la victime, _enchaîna Ryan_._

Zack hocha la tête, l'air triste.

- _Il a vraiment l'air secoué_, fit remarquer Castle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

- _N'importe qui le serait en découvrant un corps avec trois couteaux plantés dans le dos_, rétorqua Esposito.

- _Touché_, répondit Castle.

- _Alors, cette rousse, Castle, tu vas finir par nous dire ?_ Questionna Ryan alors qu'il démarrait la voiture.

- _Oh, s'il vous plaît, les gars, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Elle m'a proposé de partager le taxi et j'étais assez désespéré._

- _Ouais, désespéré, c'est ça !_ Renchérit Ryan

- _Elle voulait juste partager un taxi, t'es sûr de ça Castle ?_ Rigola Esposito.

- _Ben, elle m'a donné son numéro..._ Avoua-t-il.

Erreur fatale.

- _Aha, j'en étais sûr !_ Renchérit Ryan.

- _Attends que je raconte ça à Beckett un peu !_ S'enthousiasma Esposito. _Ça va la faire revenir !_

- _Mais je l'ai jeté à la poubelle ! Les gars ! Dîtes rien à Beckett, s'il vous plaît !_

- _Alors, comme ça on a peur de perdre sa fiancée ?_ Taquina Ryan.

- _L'incident est clos, _se défendit Castle._ J'ai jeté son numéro à la poubelle. C'était juste une de mes fans. Elles sont juste folles de moi, et j'y peux rien !_

_- Pourquoi Beckett a bien voulu t'épouser ? _Questionna Esposito_. T'es bien trop orgueilleux, mon vieux !_

_- Encore un nouveau mystère de l'univers, _conclut Ryan_._

Castle leva les yeux au ciel mais se mit à sourire.

Cette soirée était définitivement géniale.

* * *

- _Ils ont convoqués les employés du restaurant ainsi que le patron_, expliqua Castle. _Ils vont bientôt commencer les interrogatoires. Je ne fais que passer._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu bien faire pour finir poignarder dans un restaurant ?_ Se demanda Alexis.

- _C'est dommage, j'adorais ce restaurant_, renchérit Martha.

- _Je sais ! Moi aussi_, affirma Castle tout en buvant son jus d'orange. _Ça fait bizarre d'enquêter sans Beckett._

_- Oh, chaton, elle reviendra bien plus tôt que tu le penses, _affirma Martha tandis qu'elle enfilait ses gants. _Tu es prête, Alexis ?_

- _Oui_, affirma-t-elle après avoir inspecté le contenu de son sac. _À plus, papa_ ! Salua Alexis en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- _Au revoir, Richard_ ! Hurla sa mère depuis le hall d'entrée.

Castle entendit la porte claquer juste au moment où son téléphone sonna. C'était Esposito.

- _Yo, Castle. On a déjà commencé à interroger les collègues et le patron du resto'. Rien d'anormal. Les parents de la victime arrivent dans l'après-midi. Ça t'intéresse ?_

_- Bien sûr, mon vieux ! Je viendrais en début d'après-midi._

_- À plus, Castle, alors,_ _et fais gaffe que je ne te vois pas partager ton taxi avec une rousse ! _répondit Esposito avant de raccrocher.

Ça allait définitivement le poursuivre pendant un bon moment, cette histoire.

Il lui restait néanmoins largement le temps de finir la course poursuite de Nikki pour retrouver le criminel.

* * *

- _Ivy était une jeune fille vraiment adorable. Elle avait un don pour la cuisine depuis qu'elle est toute petite,_ expliqua la mère de la victime, les larmes aux yeux. _Quand elle a trouvé ce travail dans ce grand restaurant, c'était un rêve qui devenait vrai. Elle a travaillé très dur... Nous étions très fiers. _

_- Ivy n'était pas le genre à avoir des problèmes. Tout le monde l'adorait, _affirma le père d'Ivy tout en prenant la main de sa femme.

- _Est-ce qu'elle avait un petit ami en ce moment ? _Questionna Castle.

- _Pas que je sache_, répondit la mère.

- _En fait, Ivy m'a parlé de quelqu'un_, intervint la sœur de la victime. _Un garçon qui s'appelle Jack, il me semble. Elle m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient vus quelques fois et qu'elle l'aimait bien. Ça faisait juste quelques mois mais ça avait l'air de devenir sérieux... Ivy pensait à le présenter à nos parents. _

La mère de la victime éclata alors en sanglot.

- _Elisa, est-ce que vous auriez le nom de famille de ce petit ami ? L'avez-vous déjà vu ? _Demanda Ryan.

- _Je ne connais que son prénom... Ivy tenait à ce que je le rencontre en même temps que les parents... Elle n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. D'habitude elle n'est pas aussi secrète, _confia Elisa.

Ryan, Esposito et Castle échangèrent un regard.

- _Que vous a-t-elle raconté à propos de lui ? Est-ce que vous savez s'il est déjà venu la chercher à son travail ? S'ils avaient des lieux où ils allaient souvent ?_ Questionna Castle.

Elisa sembla réfléchir pendant un moment.

- _J'ai demandé mais elle refusait de m'en dire plus à son sujet. Elle m'a juste dit qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'aller dans un restaurant le jeudi soir. Mais rien de plus._

- _Bien_. _Merci d'être venus. On nous tiendra informer de l'enquête,_ promis Esposito.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle.

- _Un petit ami que personne n'a vu ? Cette piste risque d'être difficile !_ Affirma Castle. _Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce qu'il reste secret ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, Castle, mais c'est ce qu'on va essayer de comprendre_, répondit Esposito.

* * *

Castle était épuisé. Cette affaire n'avait ni queue ni tête. Ce Jack restait toujours autant un mystère, tout comme le corps de la victime. Lanie avait besoin de plus de temps pour l'autopsier. Il n'y avait pas assez d'éléments pour que l'enquête avance réellement. Castle était donc rentré assez tôt chez lui. Ryan lui avait promis qu'il l'appellerait si un nouvel élément apparaissait. En soupirant, Castle s'effondra sur son canapé, tout en mettant son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Cette journée avait été productive. Son roman avançait à grand pas. Il en était heureux. Mais il avait manqué quelqu'un à cette journée... Castle se demandait pourquoi tout avait tendance à devenir aussi compliqué avec le temps. Il se sentait seul, désormais. Il y avait eu sa mère, mais maintenant elle était partie. Il y avait eu Alexis mais elle avait grandis. Puis il y avait eu Beckett... Maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes parties, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était tout seul. Il le sentait. Cet appartement était trop vide pour lui. Trop grand. Trop silencieux. Cet endroit lui renvoyait toujours pleins de souvenirs. Trop de souvenirs.

Castle soupira et se mit à regarder à travers la vitre. Il admira la nuit qui tombait. Soudainement, son portable sonna. C'était sûrement Espo.

- _J'écoute mon vieux_, dit Castle en décrochant. _Dis-moi où ce Jack qu'on aille lui rendre une petite visite à propos de sa petite amie récemment tué !_

- _Castle ?_

C'était Beckett. C'était la voix de Beckett.

* * *

**Je vais finir au bûcher pour cette fin xD maintenant vous savez que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords :P j'adore ce genre de fin, et il y en aura beaucoup des comme ça, je vous préviens :D et encore là, ce n'est pas un très très gros suspens... héhé vous allez souffrir par la suite ;)**

**donc voilà, un chapitre long, du moins pour moi il l'est, je n'en ai jamais écrit un d'aussi long ! concentré sur Castle, of course, qu'en avez pensez-vous ? est-ce que c'était ennuyeux ? que pensez-vous de cette affaire ? ça ne tiendrait qu'un rôle secondaire ! je peux vous dire déjà que le prochain chapitre sera principalement sur Beckett ! bref, donnez-moi vos avis, JE SUIS TOUTE OÏE !**

**et ne me tuez pas pour cette fin, vous avez besoin de moi et de mon cerveau pour la suite ;)**

**xoxo !**


End file.
